Zero's Life Lesson
by CheckYesJuliet08
Summary: Yuuki teaches Zero a lesson in living life to fullest.


**Me: I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters and if I did, like so many others say Zero and Yuuki would have ended up together not the .. **

**Zero: covers mouth any who on with the story**

"It sure is hot today" I announce, as I fan myself with the list of groceries the headmaster had given me.

"Mm" my silver haired partner replies

I look up at him, slightly disappointed with his answer. Though I have known him for years I just never seemed to learn that Zero was just not a wordy person. I stop walking and turn to face him, blocking his path. He looks down at me with that same old glare gracing those same old beautiful features of his face. I place my hands on my hips and attempt to glare back, knowing full well it wouldn't work.

"What Yuuki?" he asks clearly irritated by my childish behaviour.

"What? I'll tell you what's what" I stop to tuck a stray hair behind my ear "I want to know is what is your problem I mean you never smile, you smirk. You never laugh, you smirk like the stupid smirker you are and don't even get me started about how whenever we're together you frown and glare. What is your problem am I really that bad?"

He looks at me, slightly confused by my rant then he shrugs and walks around me.

"Come on Yuuki I want to get his shopping finished before it rains" he says as he grabs my hand and drags me off.

I frown, but inside I secretly revel in the feel of his warm, smooth and rather large hand around my much smaller one. Boy for a vampire did he have warm hands. Besides me Yori is the only other being that knows that I'm secretly in love with Zero, they all believe that I'm totally digging the pure blood vampire known as Kaname Kuran. Even Zero believes it.

"I don't think it's going to rain" I argue

"Yuuki im a vampire we can smell the rain hours before its even forecasted" he argues back

"Hmph" I shake my head.

Though the thought of rain today wasn't a problem.

"Zero when this trip is over and we're back at the academy Im going to teach you how to be like me" I declare

"Mm and what are you going to teach me, how to be an idiot or how to be clumsy, useless or how to love kana-penguin?" he says sarcasm lacing is tone.

I flinch at his words, they stung I will admit that. Penguin is our code word for a much meaner word that I am too nice to afflict on your ears.

"No you're already pretty good at all those things except the last one, no im going to teach you a lesson which in your case will be a very good lesson to learn" I say brightly

He frowns then continues to pull me along. At last we had arrived back at the academy; the sky was now a dark blue-grey which only meant one thing; rain which meant that Zero was right. Like usual.

By the time we have finished packing everything away and Zero had gone off to watch TV whilst I stared mindlessly out of the kitchen window, the rain had turned into a downpour. I thought about how much Yori would love to know about my plans for this evening though I would have to tell her tomorrow otherwise I might risk being overheard or miss my chance. It's time to act I thought to myself.

I quickly walked into the lounge room switched the TV. off and grabbed Zero's hand dragging him outside.

"What are you doing Yuuki?" he asks

I ignore him as I begin to strip down to my undergarments. Once I was free from any unnecessary clothing I turned to him and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Again Yuuki what are you doing?"

"No shut up you are not allowed to talk" I fake a serious tone

Once he is free of his shirt I take his hand again and drag him out into the rain. I lift his arm up and spin around holding onto his finger like some ballerinas do. Smiling at him, he smirks in return.

"Zero please I want you to smile and enjoy the here and now of your life, not the unknown, dreaded future or you're cursed past. Please I want you to live in the moment and I want you to live it with me" I state.

He sighs, the he grins. Like im talking a full on, genuine grin. I grin back and wrap my arms around his neck, his go around my waist as I pull him into a hug. I pull back a little and stare into his beautiful light lavender eyes_. Do it now Yuuki, you'll regret it if you don't._

I listen to that little voice in my head, lean in and crush my lips to Zero's. He is unresponsive at first but he soon returns it. I smile into the kiss, I feel him smile back.

"What about Kuran?" he asks as we pull away for air

"There was never a Kuran" I answer breathlessly.

Then he pulls me in for another kiss.

Who would have thought that it took something as simple as a summer rain storm to bring out the real Zero….


End file.
